Vista al Futuro
by Misato Psy
Summary: Ash tiene la oportunidad de conocer su futuro y cambiar su destino para bien o para mal
1. Ash

Vista al Futuro.

-Psyduck054-

_-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –_

            Ash corría a toda velocidad esquivando personas y empujando a aquellas que maravilladas por los espectáculos callejeros no se movían de su lugar por más que estuvieran en medio del camino. Su desesperación crecía mientras el pequeño pokémon huevo que llevaba en brazos lloraba cada vez más fuerte y su chillona voz lastimaba los oídos del entrenador.

            Misty y Brock debían estar entre todas esas personas, disfrutando del festival que la ciudad celebraba a la cual su amigo se había negado a asistir afirmando que era "una absurda estafa", pues las atracciones se basaban en los poderes mágicos que los habitantes decían tener. La entrenadora aprovechó que el entrenador se quedaría en el Centro Pokémon para dejarlo de 'niñero' de su Togepi, pero el pokémon comenzó a llorar poco tiempo después que su madre se marchó...

-Por favor, Togepi la encontraremos, pero deja de llorar... –

-Ash Ketchum! – Miró a un costado buscando a quien lo llamaba encontrando una mujer cubierta con velos en su rostro, que solo dejaban ver sus verde-azulados ojos y un pañuelo violeta tapaba su cabello, aunque alguno mechones anaranjados se escapaban de este. Aparentaba tener unos 30 años, pero podría tener más. Ash desvió su mirada desinteresado.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupado. – La mujer se acercó tercamente y extendió su mano al pokémon, el cual dejó de llorar al instante.

-Podrás buscar a tu amiga luego... – 

-Pero... ¿Cómo? ... –

-Eso no importa. – Sonrió la mujer y señaló a la tienda al costado del entrenador – Puedes pasar... –

-A mí no me interesan esas cosas. – Contestó intentando evadirla, ella se cruzó de brazos dejando que el chico pasara.

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que puede haber en tu futuro? – Ash se detuvo y miró a la mujer ofendido.

-No necesito una adivina para saber que seré... –

-Maestro Pokémon. – Finalizó ella –Pero puede haber más en tu futuro que solo eso..... tal vez cosas en las que no has pensado. – Dudó admitiendo para sí que el futuro le intrigaba.

_-¿Cuánto podría perder con intentarlo? ... –_

-No te costará nada. – Le respondió como si le leyera sus pensamientos –Es cortesía de tu destino. –

-De acuerdo. Pero no significa que creeré en lo que me diga. – 

-No tienes que creerlo... pero tal vez puedas tenerlo en cuanta en el futuro. –

            Entraron a la carpa. Era oscura y solo había en el centro una mesa redonda y una especie de espejo redondo, sin marco, en el centro de esta. La mujer se sentó en el suelo, tras la mesa y le indicó al entrenador que hiciera lo mismo frente a la mesa...

-Quítate los guantes – Ash dejó a Togepi en el suelo, el cual observaba a la mujer sin emitir sonidos. Guardó sus guantes en los bolsillos de la camisa y esperó a que la mujer prosiguiera –Dame tu mano derecha, Ash. –

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? -

-Solo lo sé. – Contestó simplemente analizando la palma de Ash –El Elegido! –

-Jeje, sí...-

-Mmmmm, un rival que te dificulta el camino. – Ash asintió atónito al segundo acierto, mientras la mujer continuaba con el examen –Una madre muy contenedora, pero exigente. 

-Sí... –

-Cumpliendo dos roles... – Bajó la cabeza recordando porque su madre debía cubrir ambos roles. La mujer le sonrió con lástima y continuó –Pero Grandes Amigos te acompañan. –

-¿Cómo puede saber todo eso? –

-Está aquí. Claro como el día. – Quitó su mano de entre las de ella y la miró confundido.

-Yo solo veo líneas. –

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Letras? Mejor continuemos... – Un tanto ofendido por la respuesta extendió su mano otra vez –Seré menos agresiva. – Sonrió ella disculpándose –Dame tu mano izquierda – Sosteniendo la derecha en su izquierda, tomó la otra mano de Ash comparando ambas –Veo que eres una persona noble y valiente, talentoso y decidido. – Observó la mano izquierda y miró fijamente a Ash, recordándole la mirada de cierta amiga que posee la misma tonalidad en sus ojos -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decir lo que sientes? –

            Quitó ambas manos sonrojado y desvió su mirada a otro lado...

-Quiero irme... –

-no hemos terminado. Dame tu mano. – Ash accedió a la demandante mujer extendiendo ambas, inseguro de cual 'quería' ver ahora –Una extensa línea de éxito, Ash. Lograrás tu meta. –

            Sonrió orgullosos sintiendo que el rubor desaparecía lentamente...

-Pero... mira... – La Mujer le señaló una de las líneas en su mano izquierda que se dirigía hacia abajo –Serás muy infeliz. –

            Apartó su mano ofendido y se levantó de un salto dispuesto a irse. La adivina también se levantó y tomó su mano izquierda molestando aún más al hico... 

Tu no mereces eso – Le dijo con seriedad y sujetó la derecha de Ash quien se asustaba de la terquedad y determinación de la mujer –Eres una buena persona, quiero ayudarte... –

            Asintió perdido en los compasivos ojos de ella y se volvió a sentar en su lugar. La mujer hizo lo mismo cubriendo las manos de él con las suyas, cerró los ojos mientras un brillo extraño emanaba de la unión de los dedos. Ash observaba sorprendido como el brillo se transformaba en luz blanca y sentía que algo se "formaba" en sus manos. La luz cesó y la adivina abrió los ojos liberando las manos del entrenador, quien al abrir la izquierda encontró una pequeña piedra azul que continuaba brillando...

-Ash... te falta una línea. Una muy importante. Tan vez pienses que ser exitoso sea lo único que vale para sentirte feliz, pero en tu futuro no hay una línea de 'Romance' –

-¿Qué? –

-Lo que escuchaste... –

-¿Quiere decir que todo esto es simplemente porque no voy a enamorarme? – Preguntó irritado. 

-Ese es el problema...  sí estas enamorado... –

-No, Claro que no –

-Esa piedra te ayudará a darte cuenta. Tendrás tres oportunidades de conocer tu futuro, si las aprovechas quizás puedas cambiar tus 'líneas' –

            Él no parecía entender lo que decía y miraba la piedra con curiosidad, la mujer acarició a Togepi, quien emitió un feliz sonido...

-Solo tienes que cerrar tu mano y concentrarte..... cuando quieras 'volver' al presente tienes que hacer lo mismo. No es tan difícil. –

-¿Sabe? No creo nada de lo que está diciendo. Quédese con su piedra, no la necesito. – Rechazó la devolución ignorándolo y caminó hasta la mesa.

-No la uses si no quieres. Es una oportunidad que te ofrezco, lo que hagas con ella es tu problema. –

-Pero... –

            Sacó algo de entre sus velos y miró a Ash con simpatía... 

-Buena Suerte, Señor Maestro Pokémon. –

            Soltó el objeto haciendo que una extensa nube de humo tapara la visión del entrenador, quien salió de ka tienda con Togepi en brazos, casi asfixiado. Al disiparse la humareda la tienda y la mujer habían desaparecido.

            Observó la piedra extrañado y negando con la cabeza la guardó en su bolsillo intentando olvidar lo ocurrido...

-Hay que encontrar a Misty...  – Le dijo al pokémon emprendiendo su marcha _–Son solo unas tontas líneas... –_ Pensó intentando sacar toda la información del 'Futuro' de su mente.

            Dentro de la tienda, en algún lugar cerca de la ciudad, la mujer miraba al confundido muchacho a través de su espejo redondo. Pasó sus manos sobre la superficie de este rozándola y en un instante la imagen comenzó a desvanecerse siendo reemplazada por la de Misty, quien estaba mostrándole su mano derecha a un hombre vestido de negro con largo cabello castaño y piel morena...

-Mi trabajo ya está hecho... – Susurró la mujer a nadie en nadie en particular -... Solo resta el tuyo... –

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin subo una historia nueva. Fueron unas laargas vacaciones, pero trataré de actualizar semanalmente otra vez.


	2. Misty

Vista al Futuro II

-Psyduck054 –

            Mientras Ash buscaba a su amiga entre las multitudes, ella se encontraba en un lugar menos concurrido cerca del Centro Pokémon, donde un adivino llamó su atención prometiéndole una lectura de su futuro…

-Veo que tienes problemas familiares…. – Señaló el hombre apuntando con su dedo una línea en la parte superior de la palma…

-Bastantes… - Murmuró ella tristemente desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. El adivino le sonrió compasivamente y volvió su atención al trabajo.

-Pero cuentas con excelentes amigos. – Apuntó hacia otra pequeña línea al costado izquierdo, cercana a su dedo meñique.

-Así es! –

-Bien… puedo ver que… - Movió su mano hacia los lados y le pidió que le diera la izquierda con solo un gesto -… Eres una persona muy sensible, pero no lo demuestras… - Misty lo miró confundida por su afirmación. Comprendiendo que debía explicarse mejor el hombre sostuvo ambas manos de la chica en la suya. –En tu mano derecha puedo ver mucha seriedad y autoritarismo, así también inseguridad y fortaleza. Pero en la izquierda veo que eres muy tímida y frágil. – Misty apartó sus manos del hombre y miró sus palmas con curiosidad. El adivino sonrió y extendiendo su mano le pidió que volvieran su atención a la lectura…

-La mano izquierda es la que prevalece sobre los sentimientos por estar más cercana al corazón, pero la derecha nos revela nuestra imagen ante los demás. – 

            Misty asintió atendiendo a toda la nueva información que el hombre le proporcionaba, él la miró fijamente con sus negros y misteriosos ojos, los cuales le resultaron vagamente familiares…

-Puedes confiar en tus amigos, Misty… -

            A distancia, Ash reconoció a Misty quien tenía sus manos en las de aquel extraño hombre. Con seriedad dibujada en su rostro se acercó al par tratando de escuchar, mientras avanzaba, sobre la conversación, pero el hombre permanecía en silencio aún observando la mono derecha de Misty…

-Tienes un gusto muy particular por lo acuático… -

-Así es. –

-… Y te agradan los pokémon… -

-Es increíble que pueda saber eso con solo mirar mi mano. –

-En realidad… - Sonrió apenado -…Te había visto en el Centro Pokémon y sé que todos tus pokémon son de agua. –

            Ash se cruzó de brazos avanzando los últimos pasos que lo separaban de Misty y el adivino escuchando  la confesión del hombre…

-Sabía que todo esto era una Estafa! – Protestó el entrenado atrayendo la atención de los otros dos…

-No digas eso, Ash. Él adivinó otras cosas… -

-Ya lo creo que sí, como quitarle dinero a los ingenuos. –

-Pero que… -

-Mejor sigamos… - El hombre no parecía preocuparse por las acusaciones del Joven Ketchum, quien se sintió mucho más insultado al ser ignorado que cualquier comentario que el adivino podría haber utilizado.

-Puedo ver que tu línea de éxito es extensa, prueba que serás muy buena en tu campo… -

-Es útil saber eso. –

-Pero al futuro hay que ayudarlo. Serás exitosa si sigues trabajando como hasta ahora. –

            Misty retiró su mano y examinó la línea más extensa que allí podía verse sonriente de comprobar lo que el adivino había afirmado. Él sonrió en parte burlándose del error de ella y del propio…

-Eso no es la línea del éxito. –

-¿No? –

-No, esa es de la felicidad. –

-Y… ¿Qué significa en mi mano?  - Preguntó intrigada. Ash se acercó curioso omitiendo que él No creía en esas "cosas"

-Como su arco está hacia arriba… serás una persona muy feliz. – El entrenador miró su mano que aún seguía sin guante encontrando que su arco se extendía hacia abajo. El adivino sonrió ante al expresión asustada del chico y continuó con el examen a la mano de Misty –Sin estuviera en dirección contraria… -

-_La mujer predijo eso también…… y yo que creía que "Estos" solo dicen lo que queremos escuchar… -_

-Creo que con eso es todo. – Anunció el hombre viendo, como esperaba, la expresión disconforme de la entrenadora -….. ¿O hay algo más que quieras saber?. –

-Bueno….. yo…. – Misty se sonrojó un poco y tímidamente extendió su mano izquierda, recordando lo aprendido sobre los sentimientos –Quería saber…. –

-Sobre el Amor. – Finalizó el adivino, obteniendo un simple asentimiento por parte de ella. Ash miró su mano izquierda recordando que él no tenía esa 'línea'…. Aún…

            El hombre miró seriamente la mano y forzó la vista unas cuantas veces inseguro de su visión. La balanceó buscando la marca y Misty comenzaba a preocuparse de su "Futuro"… 

-¿Sucede algo? –

-No…… aún no se ha formado… -

_-¿Qué? Igual que a mí… -_

-¿Cómo que no se ha formado? –

-Tu futuro…… en aquel sentido….. depende de algo más. –

-¿De qué? – Misty se mostraba cada vez más asustada y buscaba los ojos del adivino tratando de encontrar sinceridad en sus palabras. Él parecía confundido por el descubrimiento confirmando sus palabras.

-Misty….. No le creas… - Murmuró Ash quien sentía algo de impacto por la coincidencia de ambos futuros.

-¿De qué depende? – Insistió ella sin hacerle caso a su amigo. El adivino volvió a sonreírle, de una forma similar a las sonrisas confortadoras de su compañero y le respondió soltando lentamente la mano de la chica…

-No de que…. De quien… -

            Tanto Ash como Misty lo miraron desconcertados y el hombre extrajo algo de sus ropas que ninguno de los dos llegó a distinguir. Arrojando sea lo que sea al suelo una extensa nube de humo envolvió su figura y cuando esta se disipó él ya no estaba all

-Se fue… - Murmuró la pelirroja asombrada obteniendo por parte de Ash un leve asentimiento.

_-Igual que la mujer… -_

            Misty miró su mano izquierda preocupada. Su futuro tenía éxito y felicidad, pero…. ¿Porqué aún no estaba definida su 'Línea Romántica'? Ash por su parte la miraba con tristeza pensando que si ninguno de los dos tiene su amor definido será que No están destinados a enamorarse.

-Olvidemos esto! – Exclamó ella apartando su mano a un lado y sonriendo mientras dejaba en un rincón de su mente todo lo aprendido sobre su futuro _–Si el hombre dijo que seré feliz será porque mi línea ya se formará….. Seguramente depende de Ash… -_

            Ash asintió sin lograr, al contrario que ella, olvidarse de la coincidencia en los futuros. Misty comenzó a caminar en busca de Broca, mientras el Futuro Maestro sacaba de su bolsillo la piedra que le mujer le había dado mirándola con curiosidad… 

_-Veremos si esto funciona…. Quizás así pueda saber lo que el futuro espera para nosotros dos… -_

            Llegada la noche en el Centro Pokémon, Ash esperó pacientemente que sus amigos se durmieran para extraer de su bolsillo la piedra. Apretándola en su mano derecha cerró los ojos, sintiendo todo a su alrededor desvanecerse…

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ.

PSYDUCK054


	3. Pasado y Futuro

Vista al Futuro III –Pasado y Futuro-

-Psyduck054-

            Lentamente sus ojos pudieron focalizar la imagen frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente tratando de sacar de su mente el molesto estado aturdido que el cambio de realidad le había provocado. Se miró sus manos asustado por la primera impresión de ver su cuerpo transparente que dejaba notar a través de su mano grisácea la alfombra celeste de donde sea que se encontraba. Tocó su pecho viendo como sus manos lo atravesaban como materia gaseosa, pero todo el descubrimiento de su forma  fue interrumpido por un golpe seco y un angustiado grito…

-MALDICI"N! –

            Ash levantó la mirada sobresaltado reconociendo al fin el lugar al cual había llegado. Una oficina. Era amplia de enormes ventanas que tenían vista a la alborotada ciudad. Frente al ventanal se encontraba un desordenado escritorio lleno de papeles y en confortable asiento de cuero un hombre que debía rondar la edad de 25, el cual arrojaba bollitos de papel a un cesto de alambre en la esquina opuesta de la oficina teniendo varios aciertos y algunas fallas…

_-Mucho trabajo… -_ Pensó Ash rascándose la mejilla mientras el hombre preparaba otra "Pelota" para arrojar. 

            De entre los papeles del mueble el Joven Ketchum reconoció una placa dorada que identificaba al ocupado trabajador "A. KETCHUM – MAESTRO" El entrenador tragó saliva impresionado por su forma adulta. El largo cabello negro del Maestro estaba peinado prolijamente hacia atrás dejando caer sobre su frente algunos mechones de pelo que algunas veces apartaba de su vista. Sus oscuros ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza incompresible para el entrenador que solo veía frente a él su sueño hecho realidad. Llevaba puesta una remera negra que se ajustaba a su ancha espalda y fuertes brazos.

            Ash sonrió orgulloso de su "Crecimiento" y comenzó a caminar alrededor del hombre analizando cada cambio, pero toda la observación finalizó cuando el molesto sonido del teléfono resonó en la oficina. El Maestro miró al aparato enfadado, pues había interrumpido su inminente acierto al cesto de basura…

-Ketchum. – Anunció tomando el tubo del aparato.

_-Ash, ¿Qué haces aún ahí? –_ El Joven Ketchum se asombró de poder escuchar claramente a la persona del otro lado, de igual manera que si hubiera sido él quien atendió.

-Brock, estoy….. Trabajando. – Afirmó Ash mientras buscaba otro papel que triturar.

_-Ya deberías haber salido. Se hará tarde. –_

-Claro que no. Llegaré a tiempo. –

_-Es importante para ella… -_ La afirmación de Broca hizo que una dolorosa opresión se profundizara aún más en el pecho del maestro, sentimiento que se reprodujo en la forma pasada de Ash. –_No lo arruines. –_

-No lo arruinaré. – El tono deprimido del Ash adulto volvió a llamar la atención del entrenador quien cada vez con mayor intensidad, podía sentir lo mismo que su parte futura.

-_Tienes que salir de inmediato o no llegarás. –_

-Llegaré, Brock. Lo Prometo. – Sonrió fingidamente esperando que su voz reproduzca la simulación. No lo hizo, pero Brock se ahorró cualquier comentario.

_-Veo que no planeas ayudar con los preparativos. –_

-No. – La conversación comenzaba a molestarlo cada vez más _–No tenía planeado pensar en todo esto hasta que llegara la hora… ¿Porqué estoy obligado a soportarlo?_ – Pensó durante el silencio que le siguió a su simple respuesta.

_-Le diré entonces que no quieres cooperar. –_ Los ojos del Maestro se ensancharon en sorpresa y miedo. El Joven Ash subió su mano izquierda a su pecho asombrado por el repentino cambio en los latidos.

-No, Brock. – Suplicó en un susurro ahogado –Estaré allí. – Hubo un incómodo silencio mientras, suponen ambos Ash, el criador piensa su respuesta.

_-Sé lo difícil que es para ti, pero… -_ Ash se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento y se masajeó la parte izquierda de su frente en donde empezaba a expandirse un fuerte dolor de cabeza. _-… ¿Porqué aceptaste? –_ Dejó caer su brazo sobre el escritorio y respondió sin pensar.

-Porque **ella** me lo pidió. –

_-Oh… -_ El entrenador se sorprendió de su respuesta pensando qué podría ser aquello que le causa tanto dolor a su futuro y quien es la persona por la que es capaz de soportarlo solo con pedirlo.

-En cuanto termine con el trabajo estaré ahí, Brock. Sabes que no puedo fallarle. –

_-Lo sé, Amigo….. Pero date prisa. –_

-Haré lo que pueda. -

_-Hasta Luego. –_

-Hasta Luego. –

            Colgó el teléfono y se levantó de su asiento. El pequeño Ash volvió a subir su mano al pecho. Un hueco enorme se había formado allí extendiendo la sensación hasta la garganta. Miró a su forma futura, quien se encontraba contra el vidrio de la ventana intentando detener la amargura distrayéndose con la imagen de la ciudad, pero no había distracción que le ayudara. Apretó sus puños con furiosa tristeza mientras algunas lágrimas, rebeldes a su voluntad, recorrieron el contorno de su rostro. Del Ash pasado cayeron las mismas, solo que la joven forma del maestro no era tan fuerte para mantenerse en pie con el dolor, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, asustado por las sensaciones y por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Todo era incomprensible ¿Cómo puede ser que el Maestro se sintiera tan miserable después de ser lo que él había soñado ser?

_-Algo muy malo debe haber pasado… -_ Pensó mirando la espalda del hombre _- …. Si no, no se explica que sea infeliz en medio de todo lo que he deseado… -_

            Sintió un golpe en la ventana, lo cual le obligó a prestar mayor atención a sus futuras acciones. El adulto tomó el saco azul que colgaba del respaldo del asiento y furiosamente lo dobló en su brazo para después salir de la oficina dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta. El joven Ash lo siguió rápidamente encontrándose directamente con la puerta a la que atravesó sin problemas. Se detuvo unos instantes mareado por el acontecimiento y después siguió a su forma adulta fuera del edificio.

            Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde el adulto sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño control remoto con el que desconectó la alarma de uno de los autos. Ash corrió hacia el automóvil asombrado por 'Su' adquisición. El Maestro abrió la puerta y la cerró con un violento golpe, mientras el entrenador examinaba su enorme automóvil negro descapotable de dos puertas, al cual saltó al oírlo encenderse, suponiendo que no esperaría que se subiera. Miró con enfado a su futuro por la violencia que utilizaba con "su" auto…

-Oye! Mi automóvil no tiene la culpa. – Obviamente no lo escuchó y sacando el freno de mano aceleró el vehículo conduciéndolo a gran velocidad hasta salir del estacionamiento. _–A donde sea que vayamos espero llegar vivo… -_ Pensaba el Ash joven aferrándose al asiento viendo pasar los automóviles demasiado cerca y rápido.

            Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la ciudad el viento y aire puro del campo calmó la furia del conductor, quien bajando la velocidad a una normal condujo por la ruta con mayor precaución…

_-No era aquí donde había que ser cuidadoso. Espero recordar esto dentro de 10 años… -_

-Todo indica que este día será peor de lo que yo esperaba… - Se escuchó decir con tristeza -… ¿Porqué tiene que pasar esto? – Golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano sin quitar la mirada del camino –Será mejor que practique mi sonrisa, ella no puede verme así… - Una pequeña mueca se formó en su rostro, en un vano intento de sonrisa. –No le costará anda descubrir mi falta de entusiasmo, tendré que recurrir al cansancio. –

-Sé que estás deprimido… - Comenzó Ash esperando que de alguna forma el adulto lo escuchara –Pero, ¿Dónde está mi Pikachu? –

            Pasando Ciudad Plateada, el Maestro había conseguido practicar su falsa expresión hasta lograr una sonrisa aceptable que cubriera su excusa de cansancio. Ciudad Celeste apareció en la distancia y el conductor aceleró una vez más…

-Espero que no me hagas el día más difícil, Misty… -

-¿MISTY? –

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

PSYDUCK054 


	4. Beso Prohibido

VISTA AL FUTURO IV – Beso Prohibido –

-PSYDUCK054 –

         Tocó el timbre y esperó, desde la casa se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres que se encontraban dentro, a lo cuál no pudo evitar sonreír. La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer cuya edad rondaba los 50, vestía un largo vestido celeste y llevaba l cabello recogido. Le sonrió al hombre apenas lo vio, pero examinando su vestuario frunció el ceño ofendida...

-Ash! ¿Piensas ir así? – Se  miró sin comprender, en su opinión se veía bien y los jeans quedaban con su saco.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –

-Podrías ponerte una camisa. Hijo, no es cualquier fiesta. –

-Lo siento. Hoy tuve que trabajar y... –

-No es a mí a quien tienes que explicar. – Deliah suspiró resignada y miró a su hijo con lástima –Perdiste tu oportunidad, eso no te da derecho a arruinarle el día. –

-_¿Desde cuándo mi mamá es tan dura conmigo? – _Se preguntó el pequeño Ash al ver y oír aquella escena.

-¡Déjame ya! –

-Misty, solo un poco más de sombra y... –

-Un poco más de nada. No quiero parecer un payaso! –

-No es eso.... –

         Los gritos se escuchaban desde el piso de arriba. Ash presintió que Misty y sus hermanas bajarían en cualquier instante, pues conociendo a su amigo sabía que no soportaría demasiada sesión de maquillaje.  Los pasos y gritos resonaron con mayor fuerza haciendo que la espera de verla lo llenara de ansiedad. El entrenador sintió su corazón acelerarse y el sudor nervioso invadir sus manos, levantó la mirada a las mujeres que descendían quedándose boquiabierto por la aparición de la mujer pelirroja. De reojo notó que su madre golpeaba disimuladamente a la forma adulta, quien tenía la misma expresión que el adolescente de 15 años.

-Ya es suficiente, Violet... –

-¿Podrías arreglarte aunque sea para tu propia boda?! –

         Al ver al recién llegado las dos se callaron. Misty lo observó detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo con una seria expresión. Todos en la habitación tragaron saliva nerviosos al notar la disconformidad en el rostro de la novia.

-Ash... dime que trajiste algo para cambiarte... –

         Había anticipado esto cuando su madre le habló de esa forma al entrar, pero no se sentía con tanta fuerza como para justificarse en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza desviando su mirada. Ella no dijo nada, solo suspiró y levantando su largo vestido blanco con delicadeza giró hacia la Señora Ketchum...

-¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó entusiasmada olvidando el problema anterior.

-Hermosa, Misty.- 

-¿No cree que necesita más "Retoques"? –

-No necesita nada. – Las tres voltearon a ver a Ash, quien poseía un leve rubor en sus mejillas –Te ves linda así. –

-Si pudiera decir lo mismo de ti... –

         El pequeño Ash observaba asombrado las acciones futuras, él y Misty parecían llevarse igual que en sus días de juventud, lo cual no era bueno ¿Porqué tenía que casarse con otro? A su criterio era injusto y viendo la expresión del Maestro comprobó que todo se debía a que él no se había declarado. 10 años en el futuro, 15 de conocerse y no fueron suficientes.  Se sentía como un cobarde, algo totalmente nuevo para el "Valiente" entrenador. 

-¿Nos vamos? –

-Sí... – Ash estaba por marcharse y comenzar sus labores que le 'tocaron' en el Día de Misty, pero ella lo detuvo haciéndole un gesto para que se adelantaran.  Una vez que se fueron miró con tristeza a su amigo y apartó uno de sus largos mechones anaranjado hacia atrás de su hombro.

-No. Tú me pediste y... –

-Y mírate... – Demandó enfadada –Parece que vas a un picnic, Ash. -

-Lo siento. Tuve que ir a la Liga y... –

-No me mientas, Ketchum. Pudiste decirle a tu mamá que te trajera algo. –

-¿para qué? ¿Quién va estar prestándome atención? La que se casa eres tú, ¿Recuerdas? Y no conmigo, así que... –

-Yo voy a verte y recordaré que no tuviste ni la molestia de vestirte bien, como si no te importara. – La tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente

-Esto es muy difícil para mí, no me exijas más de lo que hago... –

-¿porqué es difícil? – Susurró ella perdida en la mirada de él, sin notar su cercanía.

_-Sabía que mi futuro no podía ser tan malo. Díselo! –_

-MISTY! SE TE HARÁ TARDE! – Se apartó librándose de las manos de Ash. El observador se golpeó la frente al ver lo oportunidad destrozada por el frito de Dasy.

-Vamos, te llevaré como estaba planeado. –

         Misty siguió al Maestro hasta el convertible. Sus hermanas y la Señora Ketchum esperaban en el automóvil de Lily la partida de la novia hacia la Iglesia. El Joven Ash se acomodó en el asiento de atrás mientras esperaba a los otros dos. Ash abrió la puerta para Misty con un pequeño gesto de caballerosidad que la sorprendió y rodeando el auto por detrás intentó librarse de algo de presión... 

_-Son solo unas pocas horas, Ash. después será igual... –_

***

         Durante la ceremonia todo momento era el ideal para salir corriendo, no por el hecho de ser observado con reprobación por todos los invitados, eso era lo de menos importancia. Cuando estacionó el automóvil, fue momento de huir, lo había pensado muchas veces, pero Misty no hubiera aceptado semejante cosa. Al abrirse las puertas y escuchar la música, fue momento de salir corriendo. Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo con el brazo de ella alrededor del suyo hacia el lado de ese desagradable hombre que sería su esposo, era momento de irse y ahora, cuando el sacerdote le hace "La Pregunta" a ambos, era el momento en que todo daba vueltas, cuando sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, cuando estaba seguro que se desmayaría. Pero así como no corrió, tampoco se desmayó. Observó como "Ese" ponía el anillo en su dedo y como a "Ese" ella lo hacía lo mismo, como todos sonreían y otras lloraban emocionadas por la acción, como todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar lo enfermaba, como el destino había decidido ser tan injusto con él...

         El adolescente recostado contra una columna sentía el mismo vacío, pero no estaba de acuerdo en marcharse. No aceptaba ese futuro, ni estaba dispuesto a creer que él no se atrevería a hacer algo. Esperó a que el sacerdote abriera la oportunidad, suponiendo que su naturaleza impulsiva no había sido modificada con los años y aprovechara ese momento...

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. – (A/N: O algo así)

-Ahora vamos! Grita, llora y dile todo. No pierdas tiempo, tienes que decirle. ES TU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD. ASH, POR AVOR. REACCIONA! -      

Los gritos del pasado se repetían en la mente del Maestro, pero él solo bajó su cabeza omitiendo las exigencias de lo que sentía. Así miró a su alrededor, como todos los que lo conocían miraban a Ash amenazantes, como cada uno de los presentes (Del lado de Misty) sabían que él era el único que podría arruinar la ceremonia. Observó asombrado como la misma novia giraba fijando su mirada en el Maestro...

_-Ella lo Sabe... –_

-Entonces los declaro, Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia... –

-_No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde... –_

***

         Llegada la noche, Ash ya no se sentía tan incómodo con su vestimenta, era el momento de la fiesta y todos se veían más o menos igual a él. Conversaba con sus amigos en una de las esquinas del salón, esperando la llegada de los recién casados. El pequeño Ash jugaba con sus pies sentado en la mesa que le correspondía en su futuro, maldiciendo su destino y cobardía. Suspiró tristemente cuando las luces del salón bajaron su intensidad y la música cubrió las voces de los invitados. Habían llegado.

         Después que ambos saludaran a sus invitados, la música volvió a cambiar al tradicional balls. Con desagrado el entrenador notó como su futuro buscaba la forma de escapar de la escena, pero las hermanas de Misty le impidieron el paso por la única salida cercana, obligándolo a observar a su amiga bailar con "Ese" en primera fila. Brock alivió el dolor al pedir ser el siguiente en bailar y así aprovechar para felicitarla, también Gary, Richie, Tracey y hasta James bailaron hasta que ella giró hacia Ash con una sonrisa difícil de interpretar y extendió su mano para llevarlo al centro del salón.

         Como nunca había bailado, no sabía bien que hacer, por lo tanto dejó que ella lo guiara, tomando sus manos y colocándolas donde debía, una en la cintura y otra tomando la mano de ella. Se sonrieron mutuamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

         El pequeño Ash caminaba en círculos alrededor de la pareja viendo con cuanto odio el Marido observaba el baile. Pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando los sentimientos del adulto parecían tomar control otra vez.   Alrededor de ellos las personas, el lugar, los sonidos, todo se desvanecía, él solo se perdió en la mirada de su recién casada amiga, quien parecía sentir lo mismo al comunicarle su confesión a través de los ojos. Inconscientemente la acercó más a él deslizando su mano hasta la espalda de ella. Con la mente nublada y guiado por el impulso equivocado la besó tiernamente en los labios recibiendo por parte de ella la misma respuesta, ambos hundidos en  una pasión y deseo que llevaba tantos años evolucionando. Pero Misty obtuvo un poco de conciencia  al poco tiempo y se apartó de él...

-Es tarde para eso, Ash...- Dejándolo solo, pasmado y sorprendido en el centro del salón se abrazó a su marido arrepentida. El maestro miró a su alrededor como todos lo observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y rechazo. Con el poco de dignidad que creía tener caminó entre la multitud marchándose del salón.

         El murmullo de los invitados, el abrazo de la feliz pareja y la indignación de lo ocurrido, aturdieron al visitante del pasado, quien furioso tomó la piedra de su bolsillo y entre su ira logró concentrarse para volver a su tiempo...

         Cuando logró adaptarse a su realidad, miró con odio hacia Misty mientras distintas imágenes de su futuro se mezclaban en su mente enfureciéndolo aún más...

-_Lo supiste todo el tiempo y dejaste que hiciera todo eso, que te llevara hasta el altar, que bailara contigo y que te besara..... para después hacerme sentir como un Idiota! –_ Golpeó el colchó y miró la piedra con la misma furia. –_Te odio, Misty. No voy a dejar que me hagas eso. Te Odio! –_

         La piedra comenzó a brillar intensamente, vio con asombro como unas líneas luminosas  jugaban en el centro azul de la roca y como poco a poco parecían salir de esta envolviendo su mano y después volaron a hacer lo mismo en la mano izquierda de Misty. Miró su palma encontrando una nueva línea allí, la cual brillaba por la acción de la piedra. Levantó la mirada a su compañera, quien había adquirido otra también...

_-Nuestro futuro está decidido... –_

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	5. Lo Sabe

VISTA AL FUTURO V –Lo Sabe –

-Psyduck054-

-ESTO ES UN DESASTRE! –

-¿De qué hablas? Yo creo que sale muy bien. –

-¿Estás loca? – El hombre (Que le había 'leído' el futuro a Misty) detuvo sus frenéticas vueltas alrededor de la mesa al escucha a la mujer decir aquello. Ella solo se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas a tomar una taza de té y "disfrutar" de las imágenes en el espejo.

-Él dijo que la odia, ¿No escuchaste? –

-No la odia, solo está molesto. – Él se cruzó de brazos ofendido con una actitud algo infantil.

-Ese futuro fue horrible, ¿Cómo no iba a estar molesto? –

-Pero se le pasará.... espero. – Afirmó con calma bebiendo otro sorbo de su té.

-Crees que lo conoces bien, ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa acercándose a ella.

-¿No lo conozco? –

-Tanto como yo a Misty... –

-Supongo que sí. –

-¿Terminará bien esa historia? –

-Si actúan como lo planeamos sí... –

-Le faltan dos futuros, si los usa... –

-No es solo eso. Tiene que entenderlos. –

***

            Se levantó tarde y con un dolor de cabeza que lo mataba. Molesto y hambriento bajó de su habitación a la cafetería del Centro Pokémon, en donde sus dos amigos lo esperaban desayunando...

-Buenos Días, Ash. – Saludaron ambos, pero el entrenador omitió a su compañera respondiéndole solo a Brock y marchándose a buscar su desayuno...

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? –

-Nada que recuerde. – La tarde anterior, después de encontrarse con el adivino no había pasado nada que justificara el enfado en Ash, tampoco por la noche, por lo tanto ella pudo obtener una sola conclusión –Debe haber dormido mal. –

-Tal vez... –

            Al regresar se sentó junto a Brock a devorar su desayuno. Saludó a su Pikachu acariciándole la cabeza y levantó la vista al sentirse observado encontrando los ojos de Misty...

-¿Qué miras? – Le preguntó con un agresivo tono. Ella no le respondió, solo continuó con su comida, insegura y confundida por la reacción de su amigo.

-Hoy continuaremos hacia el próximo gimnasio, ¿Prefieren seguir por el bosque o podríamos tomar el atajo por a montaña? –

-Bosque. –

-Montaña. – Otra vez las miradas se cruzaron, pero la de Ash estaba lejos de ser la amistosa que Misty tenía. Él parecía odiarla.

-Misty, apoyo ir a la montaña también. Hemos estado en muchos bosques. –

-De acuerdo. Acepto la montaña, entonces. –

-Si no te gusta puedes tomar otro camino. –

-¿Se puede saber que te hice? –

-No lo sé. Dime tú. –

-¿Te golpeaste o algo? –

-No. –

-Entonces ¿Porqué actúas como un loco? –

-No estoy loco. Solo te recomiendo algo. –

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –

-Ya basta! – Interfirió Brock antes que la respuesta de Ash pudiera ser la equivocada, pero el entrenador no lo escuchó y le sumó a su odiosa mirada un poco de malicia...

-Sí. No te soporto más. –

-Pues es una lástima, Ketchum, te seguiré hasta que me pagues mi bicicleta. -  (N/A: Ya sé que Misty recuperó su bicicleta, pero estando ella en el grupo se entiende que eso no pasó. )

-Siempre con la misma historia. –

-Mientras sigas con tu deuda, sí. –

***

            Sin más comentarios desde el desayuno, los tres amigos emprendieron camino hacia la montaña. Por un sendero en la ladera de esta los tres silenciosos viajeros esperaban llegar al próximo pueblo antes del atardecer, pero se detuvieron por el fuerte temblor bajo sus pies, a distancia podía oírse el caer de una gran cantidad de rocas...

-¿Qué creen que fue eso? – Preguntó Misty recordando que ella prefería soportar los bichos en el bosque, que subir a esa montaña.

-No tengo idea... – Un Donphan se asomó desde una esquina un poco más arriba de donde estaban ellos.

-Un Donphan! – Exclamó Ash sacando una pokébola de su cinturón. –Serás mío. –

-Ash, no! Espera. – El entrenador se alejó del grupo, ignorando a su amiga tras el pokémon tierra.

            Ash escaló por la ladera con la ayuda de Bayleef y persiguió a su fugitiva presa. Donphan se detuvo al verse  en velocidad con Bayleef y miró hacia la lejana cima golpeó su cabeza con violencia provocando que enormes piedras se desprendieran hacia el pokémon planta. El entrenador defendiendo a su pokémon la empujó hacia delante evitando que alguno de los dos se lastimara, pero la pila de rocas caídas formaban una barrera que lo separaba de sus amigos, si ellos no quería escalar como él...

-Ash...! –

-¿Pueden subir? – Brock observó los alrededores deduciendo que Onix no podía ayudarlos por la inestabilidad de las rocas debilitadas por los constantes golpes de Donphan.

-Tendremos que escalar también, Misty. –

-Bayleef los ayudará a escalar. – Escuchando eso último, la entrenadora se convenció de subir, pues parecía seguro si el pokémon los ayudaba. A pesar de esto prefirió que Brock se "arriesgara" primero.

-Vamos, Misty. No tenemos todo el día! – Gruñó por lo bajo escuchando l tono exasperado de Ash, pero aceptando los látigos de Bayleef alrededor de su cintura comenzó a escalar. Cuando estaba por llegar los temblores se volvieron a oír asustando al pokémon hierva que soltó la firmeza alrededor de la chica dejándola caer de espaldas lo poco que había escalado...

-MISTY!! –

***

-Tienes que hacer algo! –

-No puedo hacer nada. Adivino el futuro, no hago milagros... –

-Pero... –

-Además ¿Qué quieres que haga? Puedo asegurarte que no le pasó nada. –

-Huh! – Sus piró aliviado viendo en el espejo al pokémon levantando a la chica, quien se quejaba del dolor de espalda –Tendrías que hablar con él otra vez. –

-¿Para qué? –

-Para ayudarle a ver que está mal. –

-¿Fue así? – Sin quitar su seria expresión del espejo, vio al entrenador tratar de ocultar su preocupación, mientras Misty lograba ponerse en pie sosteniéndose la espalda exagerando su dolor.

-Sí, así fue. –

***

            El camino por a montaña fue considerablemente corto, sin que Ash se volviera a distraer con los pokémon. Llegado el anochecer, los tres solo tenía un valle antes de llegar al pueblo, pero debido a las constantes quejas de Misty, acordaron acampar en ese lugar y continuar viaje por la mañana.

            Después de cenar, Ash se disculpó con sus amigos y dejando a Pikachu con ellos, caminó por el amplio valle para distraerse. Su día había sido difícil, odiar a Misty  no le resultaba sencillo, menos cuando ella ni intentaba devolverle ese sentimiento, a pesar de las peleas y de la forma en que él la trataba seguía comportándose como su amiga...

_-No me deja ni odiarla tranquilo... –_

            Se acostó en el césped con las piernas y brazos extendidos mirando las estrellas brillantes y el oscuro cielo, en un vano intento de olvidarse de lo que pasaba...

-Estás haciendo todo MAL! – Se levantó escuchando la voz de una mujer cerca suyo. Mirando hacia atrás reconoció a la mujer de los velos, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados a unos pocos pasos. Volvió la mirada al frente, dándole la espalda a la adivina.

-No sé de que habla. –

-Sí sabes. – Ella se sentó a su lado abrazando sus rodillas y mirando al chico fijamente –No te di esa piedra para que arruines tu futuro. –

-Mi futuro apesta. – Le respondió con vehemencia volteando para verla –No puede ser que yo sea tan cobarde. –

-No eres cobarde. – Los ojos de ella mostraban una comprensión y gentileza extraños para alguien que recién lo conoce. La observó con desconfianza, con el presentimiento que los velos que la cubrían solo prevenían que él la reconociera.

-Usted no sabe que me espera... según su piedra... –

-Sí lo sé. También lo vi y sé... que debió dolerte, pero... –

-No. No puede saberlo! –

-Sí sé esto. Ese Ash que viste hizo todo por la persona que Ama, no era un cobarde, solo pensaba en ella... –

-Pero es injusto que lo torturara así. Ella lo sabía. –

-Claro que no! – Respondió un tanto defensiva, pero recuperó su compostura  para proseguir –Ella solo quería que su mejor Amigo estuviera con ella el día más importante. –

-¿Porqué ese día? Si voy a estar cualquier otro... –

-¿Estás seguro que estarás? –

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Ella tomó su mano con delicadeza y respondió en un suave y calmado tono.

-Si sigues apartándola, lograrás que se vaya..... Tú no quieres eso... –

-No lo sé... –

-Usa la piedra y reflexiona. Tal vez yo me equivoque y prefieras ese futuro. –

-Lo haré... – Ella lo soltó sonriéndole satisfactoriamente. Él la miró desconcertada viéndola levantarse y buscar algo entre sus ropas -¿Sabe? Usted es muy parecida a... –

            Otra vez la nube de humo la cubrió y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Ash miró su brillosa piedra y cerró el puño mirando hacia el frente con determinación...

_-Un nuevo futuro me espera... Tal vez mejor que el anterior... –_

            Volvió al campamento esperando que sus amigos ya estén dormidos, pero solo Brock lo estaba, Misty se encontraba sentada sobre su bolsa de dormir. Ash frunció el ceño cuando la mirada de ella se cruzó con la suya e ignorándola caminó hacia su bolsa...

-¿Dónde estuviste? –

-Eso no te importa. – Ella decidió que responderle con el mismo tono hostil de siempre no le funcionaría. Con más calma intentó otra vez...

-¿porqué me tratas así, Ash? –

-Solo ve a dormir, ¿Quieres? – Se recostó en su bolsa dándole  la espalda y sujetó la piedra contra su pecho, concentrándose para su viaje...

_-No sé que le pasa.... ni estoy segura cuánto pueda soportarlo... –_ Pensó ella mirándolo con tristeza. Se recostó en su bolsa con la imagen del odio en los ojos de Ash.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054.


	6. Típico

Vista al Futuro. VI 

-Psyduck054-

_-Otra vez lo mismo... – _Había llegado otra vez a la misma oficina y la imagen del Maestro Pokémon no había cambiado tanto. En lugar de estar tirando papeles al cesto de basura, tenia los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio mientras echado cómodamente hacia atrás leía el diario -_¿Es que nunca voy a trabajar? ... –_

            El hombre bajó el diario y lo dobló por la mitad. El joven Ketchum lo examinó tratando de encontrar en la expresión de su futuro rastros que poseía el del viaje anterior, sin encontrar ninguno.

-¿Vamos Pikachu? Hace rato que tendríamos que haber llegado a casa. – El pequeño pokémon se levantó de la silla en la que dormía y corrió para treparse en el hombro de su Maestro. El entrenador observaba orgulloso el cambio, omitiendo que a pesar de no estar deprimido el nuevo Ash adulto era frío y su voz carecía de emoción.

            Otra vez lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento viéndolo subirse al mismo automóvil, al cual trataba con la delicadeza que esperaba. Se sentó atrás, ya que Pikachu ocupaba el lugar del acompañante y disfrutó del tranquilo paseo.

_-La adivina estaba equivocada.... este futuro parece ser perfecto... –_

            La distancia entre Ciudad Verde y su casa en Pueblo Paleta no era demasiada, en media hora ambos Ash y Pikachu se bajaban del lujoso vehículo para entrar a la modesta casa del Maestro Pokémon. Una mujer de largo cabello negro salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un repasador, cuando Ash entró a la casa. Los azules ojos de ella lo miraron con furia mientras se aproximaba al hombre...

-¿Dónde estuviste? –

-Trabajando. –

-Prometiste llegar temprano hoy. –

-No pude. – Ignorándola se acomodó en el sillón apoyando los pies en una pequeña mesa ratona en el centro de los muebles.

-No estás nunca en casa. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y... –

-_A mí me importa muy poco... –_ El entrenador se sorprendió del pensamiento. Esa pobre mujer parecía muy dolida por la actitud del hombre, quien la ignoraba completamente...

-¿Porqué eres así conmigo, Ash? Creí que me amabas... –

-Yo nunca dije que te amaba. –

-Pero... – La fría mirada del Maestro al fin encontró la de la deprimida mujer, pero el rostro triste de ella no movió ni un pelo de Ash.

-Dime cuando te mentí de esa forma. – Reteniendo las lágrimas ella volteó hacia la puerta y corrió fuera de la casa llorando.  El Ash adulto se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, solo que esta vez una satisfactoria sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro...

-Ya era hora, ¿Verdad Pikachu?- El pokémon eléctrico no parecía aprobar las acciones de su Maestro. Sin responderle se acostó en el sillón para seguir durmiendo.

-Es que tu no entiendes. Ya es la quinta que hace esto, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Pikachu abrió un ojo viendo a su entrenador, según sus cuentas ella era la cuarta –Vienen solas, se instalan y creen que pueden cambiarme. Ellas me conocieron así, a ninguna le presté demasiada atención y piensan que con el tiempo me transformaría en alguien distinto. – Frustrado cambió de canal en el televisor. Al no encontrar nada lo apagó y arrojando el control a otro sillón se levantó. Antes de seguir su camino observó a su amigo, del cual había capturado total atención –No me mires así. Fueron cinco. Misty pretendía lo mismo. –

_-Esto no me gusta nada... –_ Pensó el entrenador viendo al futuro entrar a la cocina _–Hay demasiado resentimiento en ese hombre... Tanto que hasta cruel parece. –_ Tomó la piedra de su bolsillo mirándola con curiosidad cuando una nueva idea cruzó por su mente. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

            Pikachu abrió los ojos notando el extraño juego de luces que se formaba en el living de la casa, lo cual llamó la atención de su Maestro quien notó lo mismo...

-¿Qué quieres cambiar? – Preguntó en voz alta mirando fijamente las luces. Sonrió apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras el fenómeno desaparecía –Espero sea mejor que esto... tan solitario... –

            El cambio de escenario no fue tan brusco desde la casa de su futuro hasta la nueva residencia. Había llegado a una oscura habitación en donde se escuchaba el eco de las voces de dos mujeres desde el cuarto continuo. Atravesando una de las paredes llegó al living de la casa...

-¿Estás segura?- Levantó la mirada hacia la chica de largo cabello verde, reconociéndola del viaje anterior al futuro, Duplica. Misty estaba de espaldas a él...

-Claro que sí! –

-Pero es una buena persona... Deberías al menos darle una oportunidad... –

-No, Duplica. – Interrumpió con seriedad antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido en su taza. Ash caminó alrededor del par para sentarse junto a Misty en el sillón celeste.

-La verdad que no te entiendo... Tienes 27 años y... –

-Y no me importa ¿Porqué insistes tanto en esto? –

-Porque no te creo. Te conozco y sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. –

-¿Ah, sí? –

-Misty, es solo una cena... –

-Y después es otra, y otra y el cine y no quiero saber nada. – Ash inclinó la cabeza confundido, reconociendo los enfadados gestos de la líder de gimnasio. Según su interpretación estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está bien. No insistiré más. –

-Gracias! – Exclamó la pelirroja bebiendo el último sorbo 

-Pero... – La imitadora sonrió con picardía omitiendo la mirada desconfiada de su amiga -¿Qué pasó contigo? –

-No sé de que hablas... –

-Eras tan romántica cuando éramos niñas y después este cambio así... Brusco... –

-Se llama crecer. – Le respondió simplemente –Para mí es simple, Duplica. La gente es complicada y ni digamos los hombres. Estoy cansada de ellos! –

            Tanto Ash como Duplica lo miraron sorprendidos mientras ella disminuía la ira que le provocaba el tema...

-No te entiendo... –

-Son Todos Iguales! Primero son gentiles y caballeros, te hacen sentir tan... especial... – Comenzó sonriente, para después cambiar a pura furia –Hasta que dejas de importarles y actúan como si les molestaras todo el tiempo. –

-No tuviste ninguna relación larga para decir eso ¿De qué estas hablando? –

-De nada... -  Suspiró resignada, sin intenciones de decir más.

-¿Qué pasó con nosotros? Yo comportándome tan frío y ella con ese juicio horrible sobre los hombres... ¿Qué futuro es este?... –

-Bueno, Misty. Tengo que trabajar mañana. – Las dos se levantaron de sus lugares tomando las tazas y caminando hacia la cocina...

-Mis hermanas son muy estrictas. –

-Sí, pero es genial hacer un espectáculo con ellas... –

-Me imagino. –

            La piedra en la mano de Ash comenzó a brillar nuevamente envolviéndolo en una brillante celeste, para cuando esta desapareció, él se encontraba otra vez en la oficina y por primera vez su forma futura parecía estar trabajando...

_-Al fin hago algo... pero ¿Qué pasó? –_

-Informe de los gimnasios...... Estados de los Pokémon..... Pociones en el depósito... – Murmuraba el Maestro mientras revisaba pilas de papeles sobre el escritorio –Pikachu no estés tan enojado. – El Pokémon no le obedeció y continúo su siesta –Siempre que alguna se va me echas la culpa a mí.- Suspiró dejando sus papeles y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento, su rostro abandonó su arrogancia reemplazándola, por un momento, con tristeza –O me sigues culpando por lo que pasó hace años... –

            La puerta de la oficina se abrió de un golpe dejando entrar a una furiosa Misty. El Maestro se acomodó en su silla, primero asustado por la inesperada vista, pero al reconocerla una sonrisa soberbia se apoderó de su expresión mientras la líder de gimnasio golpeaba el escritorio con ambas manos haciendo volar algunos papeles...

-¿Porqué le bajaste la categoría a mi gimnasio? –

-Porque Es de Baja Categoría. –

-Como te atreves... Ni siquiera fuiste a revisar ¿Cómo puedes... –

-¿Has visto los otros gimnasios? Quizás puedas aprender algo. –

-NO NECESITO IT A NINGUNO! Sé como manejar el gimnasio muy bien. –

-Pues no se nota.- Poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio sonriente.

-Arréglalo! – demandó ella gruñendo entre dientes.

-Esa no es forma de hablar con un superior, Señorita Waterflower. Retírese. –

-No hasta que arregles la calificación. -  Su expresión se ensombreció mientras se levantaba de su asiento, una mirada de odio fue intercambiada por ambos.

-Se larga de mi oficina ahora su no quiere que le vaya peor. –

Usted no me asusta, ketchum. Esto es abuso de autoridad y yo... – Ash abrió la puerta furioso, esperando que la líder se fuerza. Ella caminó hacia él, pero en lugar de salir cerró al puerta con furia 

-Hazlo y me aseguraré de cerrar tu gimnasio. – El odio en los ojos de ella se incrementó por la impotencia, no había nada que un Líder pueda hacer contra un Maestro Pokémon.

            Cuando Misty se retiró, Ash se acercó con furia al escritorio y tomó el teléfono. Impaciente esperó que lo atiendan golpeando con sus dedos el escritorio...

-Hola... –

-Tom, Soy Ash. –

-¿Te llegaron los informes? –

-Sí, aquí los tengo. – Respondió mientras buscaba entre el montón aquel que correspondía a Ciudad Celeste –Necesito que visites otra vez uno de los gimnasios. –

-¿Cuál? ¿Porqué? –

-El de Ciudad Celeste. Quiero que busques minuciosamente cualquier falla, que me reportes todas las faltas de 'esa' líder. –

-¿De qué hablas? Es uno de los mejores Gimnasios y... –

-Y Nada! NO ME CONTRADIGAS y asegúrate de encontrar algo. – Hubo una larga pausa, seguida de un resignado suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo. Iré.-

-Muy bien... – Sonrió Ash con malicia –Avísame cuando sepas algo. Hay que hundir ese gimnasio... –

            El Ash del pasado sentía indignación de su forma Futura, de cómo disfrutaba del pensamiento de ver a Misty en a calle, pues sabía perfectamente que un gimnasio es el hogar de un Líder. Otra vez tomó la piedra enfadado y avergonzado de permitirse llegar a ese extremo irracional y concentrándose volvió a su tiempo.

            Sin abrir los ojos se mantuvo en su posición recostada, dándole la espalda a la entrenadora (Quien hacía rato se había dormido) mientras en su mente se mezclaban ambos futuros...

_-Prefiero ser un adolorido hombre reprimido en sus sentimientos por ver feliz a su amiga, que un despiadado insensible empeñado en destruir a una persona solo por haberse enamorado de ella... – _Giró en su bolsa y abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a Misty, sonriéndole con ternura –_Recordaré llevar una camisa a tu boda, Misty... –_

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Hola a Todos! Solo queda un capítulo más de esta historia y posiblemente un Epílogo más tarde.

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus Review! Me alegra saber que el fic sea de su agrado.


	7. Futuro en Presente

Vista al Futuro VII 

-Psyduck054 –

            Lentamente abrió los ojos. Durante la noche había despertado varias veces y, aparentemente, su nuevo despertar era poco después del amanecer. Suponiendo que volver a dormirse sería una perdida de tiempo, pues tardarían en lograrlo y sus amigos se levantarían en unas horas, decidió caminar por el amplio valle a esperar que una hora razonable para despertar a brock y a Misty llegara.

            Mientras caminaba jugaba con la piedra azul, tirándola en el aire y agarrándola nuevamente...

_-Es adivina en vez de darme un regalo me ha maldecido... conocer mi futuro fue lo peor que me pudo pasar..... mis posibilidades son ser un cobarde o un insensible, ambas lejos de lo que quiero para mí... – _Suspiró resignado, bajando la cabeza hasta fijar su vista en el suelo.

***

-Tenía que levantarse tan temprano... – murmuró la adivina refregándose su ojo derecho mientras observaba el espejo.

-Pobre hico... Dos futuros, uno peor que el otro. –

-Y todavía no se da cuenta.... realmente no me extraña. –

-Es eso porque necesita otro empujón... –

-¿Otra vez?! –

-Sí... no hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar. –

-Sí, lo hay... –

-Pero lo hará luego. – sacó de entre sus ropas negras una pokébola que le entregó a la mujer –Abra está muy cansado de tantos viajes, llévate a Kadabra. –

-De acuerdo... ¿Hiciste más bombas de humo? –

-No... Koffing no se sentía bien y no es recomendable. –

-Supongo que desapareceré sin efectos especiales entonces... –

***

-¿Qué tal tu futuro? – Esta vez no necesitó voltear para reconocer la voz. Sonrió sin apartar su mirada esperando que la mujer se sentara a su lado, como lo había hecho por la noche...

-Sabe que fue horrible. –

-Entonces Yo tenía razón. –

-Sí... – La miró ofendido, pensando que no era momento de querer ganar crédito, lo cual le volvió a recordar a alguien.

-Deberías cambiarlo ahora que sabes como será. –

-Me disculparé con Misty. –

-¿Y después? –

-Nada. – Ella resopló molesta mirando hacia arriba exasperada.

-¿Es que no entendiste nada de lo que viste? –

-Sí, por eso... –

-Creí que tu primer futuro no te gustaba. –

-No, pero es mejor que el segundo. –

-Esas no son tus únicas opciones. Podrías... –

-Sí, ya lo sé... – Suspiró él concentrando su mirada  el suelo. -Por lo que vi en los dos futuros... ella por mi no siente nada... –

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –

-Porque si yo soy un cobarde y ni dije... o no diré nada en los siguientes 10 años, ¿Por qué no lo hace ella? – La mujer permaneció en silencio, pensando en que responderle.

-¿la amas? – Se sorprendió por la pausa del joven, pero respetó el momento que necesitara para responder.

-Sí... –

-Entonces... si ella no sintiera lo mismo, el futuro podría ser muy distinto al que viste. Tal vez no te pediría hacer las cosas que te pidió y... –

-Al menos así sé que seguiremos siendo amigos..... si pudiera saber que respondería si yo se lo dijera... sería más sencillo... –

-Puedo asegurarte que ella estará muy feliz de saber lo que sientes y por los siguientes 10 años harás que sean los mejores de su vida. – Sonrió viendo la sorprendida y confundida expresión del chico. Frunció el ceño fingiendo recordar algo molesto agregando –Hasta que la convenzas para hacer un loco viaje para que su pasado no lo arruine cuando ella te pida ir de vacaciones. –

-¿De qué habla? –

-Créeme, cubrirse con velos no será ninguna diversión para ella.- Lentamente liberó su cabello anaranjado del pañuelo violeta que lo cubría. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon sorprendidos al reconocer las tonalidades del cabello. Ella se quitó el velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, revelando el mismo que el entrenador había visto en los viajes al futuro (A/N: ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Bueno, estamos hablando de Ash)

-MISTY! –

-Así es. Si haces lo correcto hoy nuestro futuro será... maravilloso. – Los brillosos ojos verde azulados de la mujer se apagaron lentamente mostrando una gran preocupación –Pero si esperas más tiempo... no puedo decir que salga bien. Mientras hablamos, mi pasado está pensando en dejar el grupo, así sería como nuestro segundo futuro... –

-No...  – Murmuró el joven, tratando de ordenarle a su cuerpo que reaccionara de alguna forma y rápido.

-Date prisa, Ash. – Procesando la información, se levantó de su lugar, listo para correr hacia el campamento, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

-¿No dijo que tengo que darme prisa?

-Sí, pero... tengo que pedirte un par de cosas antes... –

-¿Qué? –

-Primero la piedra. Nosotros tenemos que volver a nuestro tiempo... –

-Claro – Le entregó la piedra preparándose para salir corriendo otra vez.

-y ...  – Impaciente volteó para verla enfadado –Asegúrate de hacer algo especial... tu sabes... inolvidable... –

-De acuerdo... -

***

            Mientras tanto, Misty había sido despertada por un susurro de alguien que la llamaba. Giró hacia un lado tratando de omitir la insistente voz, sin obtener resultados, pues se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Abrió los ojos gruñendo, encontrándose directamente con un par de oscuros y misteriosos ojos semiocultos en las sombras de una capucha azul oscura...

-Buenos días... – Le murmuró el hombre y ella se sentó en su bolsa asustada por la aparición.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Él le sonrió sin decir nada y se puso de pie. Ella lo miró insistente haciendo que accediera a dar alguna explicación...

-Vine a evitar que te equivoques... –

-¿Qué me equivoque con qué? –

-Solo espera aquí y lo sabrás. – Comenzó a caminar alejándose del campamento, hasta que Misty reaccionó y corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero el hombre desapareció en el aire antes que ella llegara hasta donde estaba...

-¿Dónde se fue? –

            En la misma dirección donde el hombre desapareció, la entrenadora distinguió al alguien correr. Permaneció donde estaba reconociendo a Ash acercarse, con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos, expresión totalmente opuesta a la que poseía el día anterior. Se cruzó de brazos meditando n la cantidad de cosas que quería decir mientras esperaba que él estuviera a la distancia suficiente...

_-Inolvidable... ¿Cómo que haré que sea inolvidable? –_ Penó el entrenador cuando notó la corta distancia restante _–Tendré que dejarlo a los impulsos. –_

-Veo que has abandonado tu... – Su largo reproche fue interrumpido al darse cuenta que Ash no bajaba la velocidad de su frenética marcha que aparente mente la tenía como meta. Subió sus manos tratando de detenerlo, pero él continuó hasta estar frente a ella. Sin dale tiempo a que reaccionara la tomó de los hombros la besó tiernamente, pero al instante se apartó antes que ella pudiera responderle mirándola suplicante, aún sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-Por favor... No me digas que es tarde para esto... - -(A/N: Por si no Recuerdan, Misty le dice eso en el Cap 4 "Beso Prohibido") 

-E... Ap... yo.... No. – Todavía no comprendía bien lo que pasaba. Lentamente sonrió cuando lo ocurrido comenzaba a hacer efecto, haciendo que Ash reprodujera la expresión, hasta que confusión se apoderó de sus facciones y se alejó un paso del entrenador. -¿Porqué hiciste eso?¿Qué pasó?

-Muchas cosas... – Suspiró él mirándola con tristeza -¿Es tarde para decirte que Te Amo? –

-Nunca es tarde para eso, Ash. –

-Sí que puede ser... Hay un momento y un lugar para  todo, solo hay que saber aprovecharlo, antes que sea tarde... –

***

-Menos mal que le dije que fuera... inolvidable... –

-No me vas a decir que no lo fue... –

-Sí, pero mírala. No entiende nada... –

-Fue un poco impulsivo, pero... a veces es mejor no pensar demasiado. –

-A Algunos se les hace costumbre. –

-Oye! –

            Las dos formas adultas de los 'ocupados' entrenadores los observaban desde un lugar apartado con su espejo. Teniendo la piedra otra vez con ellos y su "Trabajo" finalizado ambos se deshicieron de su tienda listos para volver a su realidad...

-Ya puedes dejar de mirarlos. Es hora de volver. – Ella bajó el espejo pensativa y miró al hombre preocupada -¿Qué  sucede?

-Estaba pensando... ¿Hubieras cerrado mi Gimnasio? – Pensó unos segundo mirándola seriamente antes de responder...

-Eso no importa ahora. –

-Sí me importa ¡Lo hubieras cerrado o no? – Bajó la cabeza apenado fijando su atención en el pasto...

-... Sí... –

-Pero si yo no te había hecho nada! –

-Te dije que este no importa. –

-Claro que sí! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que querías hacerme? – En lugar de mantenerse tranquilo para explicarse y hacerle entender las actitudes de esa 'forma futura' suya, él también comenzó a enfurecerse perdiendo todo razonamiento lógico que pudo habérsele cruzado...

-¿Y lo que tú ibas a hacerme no cuenta?! –

-Por favor, Ash. Sabes que no tuve la culpa. –

-¿Cómo que no? –

-¿Cómo iba a saber que me amabas? –

-¿y como iba a saber que no sabías? – Lo miró como si estuviera loco y retrocedió un paso observándolo con rechazo.

-Eso no tiene sentido. –

-Tiene mucho para mí. Mi futuro iba a ser una pesadilla por tu culpa. –

-¿Mi culpa? El cobarde eras tú. –

-Puedo decir lo mismo....... ¿O es que no me amas? –

-Claro que sí! –

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos discutiendo? – Le sonrió tratando de liberar la tensión, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a abandonar su postura furiosa.

-Lo que querías hacer con mi Gimnasio. –

-pero no lo entiendes! ESO NO PAS"! –

-No lo sé! Hemos peleado tanto estos años que no me extrañaría que lo hubieras pensado.-

***

            Un poco más alejados de los dos adultos, sus formas pasadas los escuchaban discutir. Había decidido caminar por el valle a esperar que Brock despertara cuando el entrenador reconoció las voces y sintió curiosidad. Misty no estaba de acuerdo en espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero le fue imposible mover al petrificado Ash de su lugar...

_-Pero entonces... al fina... todos nuestros futuros serán iguales...-_ Observó su mano, cuyos dedos estaban entrecruzados con los de Misty_ –Ella dijo que serían maravillosos 10 años... ¿Aunque pelearon?... –_ Soltó su mano, cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué pasa? – No le contestó, solo quería saber más de ese futuro antes de descubrir por él mismo que tampoco era bueno...

***

-No! NI UNA VEZ.- Tomó aire hondamente hasta calmarse para proseguir. –No sé porque te cuesta tanto creerme, pero aquí mismo tienes tu prueba. – Le dijo señalando el suelo, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de ella –estamos aquí, volvimos a este tiempo para evitar que nuestros futuros sean desastrosos. No quiero ser tu amigo y mucho menos tu enemigo. Te amo y no haría nada para arriesgar lo que somos y tenemos.-

            Se quedaron largos segundo mirándose, sin notar el ser observados por los dos adolescentes. Ella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza negando con esta y acerándose otra vez al Ash futuro...

-Lo siento. No sé que pasó conmigo... todo esto es tan...-

-Está bien, Misty.... te entiendo... –

***

            Sonrió al verlos abrazarse con tanto afecto e inconscientemente volvió a tomar la mano de misty...

-¿Escuché bien?- Preguntó sin quitarle la vista de la pareja -¿Le dijo Misty? – él sonrió y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos...

--Te contaré después.... En el Futuro... –

FIN

PSYDUCK054

Finally! 

Todavía queda el epílogo, que por lo visto tardaré un tiempo en escribirlo.

Espero este capítulo y toda la historia les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a Todos por los review.

Psy


End file.
